


Mesmerizing

by chivalin



Series: Inibri x Overseer Harkun [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Highly Suggestive, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Inibri is a stripper and Harkun a customer filled with pure awe.[Repost from "Chiv's Tales from the Empire" in an effort to make things less cluttered in there & easier to find overall]





	Mesmerizing

**Author's Note:**

> "The advertisement did not do you justice" AU from an AU prompt post

Harkun hid a yawn and tried to stay focused, but the strip club’s dim lighting and rather heavy atmosphere made it difficult. He could have left, taken a cab home and be done for the day, but he really wanted to see the dancer he had heard so much about.  _Inibri._

When the current dancer ended his act, Harkun propped himself up from surface of the table. He rubbed his cheek, and stared curiously towards the stage. The music started playing, and it had a slow, almost somber tone to it. When a figure stepped in the view and the spotlights focused on them, Harkun wasn’t the only one in the room that gasped.

 _Inibri_  was mesmerizing. Sure, Harkun could appreciate his lean, firm form but he was more focused on the man’s act. Every movement he did, no matter how small it was, seemed completely practiced. It gave off the impression that the man was completely in control. In fact, as the act progressed, its music increasing, it felt like  _Inibri_  had wrapped the entire room under his spell.

When the music stopped, there was silence for a few moments, before the crowd erupted into cheering and tipping. Harkun joined them, and felt a strange sense of yearning when  _Inibri_  disappeared to the backstage again.

*

“You were amazing on that stage.”

“Thank you,” Inibri said curtly to the man who had introduced himself as Harkun. He was currently sitting right beside him, his legs over his lap, and hands wrapped loosely around his shoulders. However, he seemed to be more interested in staring at his face than any other body part.

“The things I heard about you didn’t do you justice,” the man said, slurring some of his words. Inibri thanked again, watching with slight amusement how Harkun just stared at him. “If you would like, I can give you a lap dance. In exchange of a small fee, of course,” Inibri said, pulling himself closer. When Harkun nodded and started pulling out his wallet, Inibri smiled. This was almost too easy.

“I can’t believe you got him to blow all his money on you,” one of the dancers said, shaking his head. Inibri shrugged, watching how stumbling Harkun disappeared from the front door. “It’s quality over quantity,” Inibri said, “Besides, I saved him enough money for the cab drive back home.” “Really? What I have heard about you, that’s unusual,” the dancer said.

Inibri frowned. “If I were you, I wouldn’t believe everything that I hear,” he said coldly. The dancer raised his brow but then just shrugged, turning his head. “Anyways, the night isn’t over yet. See you,” the dancer said, and Inibri muttered a goodbye. He also looked around the room, finding one potential target. However, before he went there, he gave the front door one last look, hoping that the man would get home safe.

Because he had been a profitable target, and nothing else. Inibri cleared his throat when he could feel heat rising to his face, and quickly made his way towards the next customer.

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
